Super Smash Bros: a new Tournament
by sonicfan0987
Summary: about 2 years after the events in Brawl the Super Smash competition is back and running, this time it is open to the public across the universes. but little does anyone know of the shadows that haunts one of the smashers could end all life as they know it. Accepting OCs!
1. Intro

**Hello everyone I have decided to step away from the Sonic fanfics for a bit and try a Super Smash Bros. fanfic. This Fanfic will include OC's for starts I will mention more at the end of this chapter (You will have a question to answer to be eligible the question is in the story.) check that to see what universes I will allow OCs from. More information on OCs is at the end of the chapter. I shall use my Sonic OC Rage, my Zelda OC Shadlink, and my Kingdom Hearts/Sonic mix OC Kurai the hedgehog**

_Smash Bros: Revenge_

_Chapter 1: A new Tournament _

_Mobius 14:22_

In the middle of a small bar and grille sits a red hedgehog wearing a green shirt black vest with red stripes a pair of dark grey pants, red shows with a single black stripe and very dark grey fingerless gloves at the bar with a glass of Diet Cola watching the TV, the TV was broadcasting the current news. He was sitting with a light blue hedgehog with yellow striped arms

"Hay Rage did you hear about the upcoming fighting tournament?" the light blue one asks the red hedgehog

"I've heard that the Smash Bros Tournament might reopen soon but I haven't heard much else." Rage says to the light blue hedgehog

"Yeah, well they are holding the Tournament and the recruiters are here on Mobius till the end of the day looking for fighters." The light blue one says

"Icezer, you know I have to enter now that you mentioned it." Rage chuckles

"Rage what about you know who?" Icezer says

"Hay haven't seen hind or tail of him for about a year or two it gets boring around here. Besides I'll keep them with me the whole time, if I let them out of my sight who knows what will happen." Rage says finishing the glass of soda "You know what kind of people they are taking?"

"Well besides Mobians I heard their will be a few from the Kingdom Hearts universe, Hyrule, Bleach, I think some palces from Mortal Kombat and azeroth but that's all I heard." Icezer says "You'd best get going if you want to join Rage."

"Yeah see ya after the Tournament Icezer." Rage says paying the bartender and walking out

Rage reaches the recruitment center and is met by a digital female fox

"Welcome to the Smash Bros. recruitment center how may I help you" she asks Rage

"I'm here to register for the Tournament." Rage says

"All right I will need you name." she says to him

"Names Rage the Hedgehog." Rage says

"I will need a DNA sample for Authorization, and security" she says then a needle drops down a small robotic arm "this may sting a bit." She says as the arm takes a bit of blood from the crimson hedgehog. She then walks to the side and signals him to follow her

"Where are we going?" Rage asks

"Well we are going to the Smash Bros. Commons that's where you will meet the other fighters, live, and train at during the tournament." She says "I am Andrea an A.I. that runs the Smash Bros. center. The last thing I will need from you is all of your powers, abilities, weapons, and special items you use." She says

"Well, I have the powers of fire, water, lightning, ice, wind, light, darkness, healing, life, earth, and chaos. My weapon is the sword of chaos, and I use and hold the Chaos Emeralds" Rage says

"Okay we will have to obtain possession of the chaos emeralds because they are a universal power." Andrea says

"I can't let you do that…" Rage says shaking his head "since the last time the A.I. were powered up for the Tournament was a long time ago, things changed a lot and as their guardian I can't let them out of my sight." Rage says

"alright I will see to it that Master Hand understands this matter step on to the platform and you will be transported to the Commons." Andrea says and bids a wave then disappears. Rage steps on the platform and is transported to the commons where he soon meets a regular fighter, Meta Knight who was simply walking down the passageway he was walking with an interesting looking Hylian who held what looked very similar to the master sword but the handle was black with blue markings that matched his tunic identical to Link's on his head rested a Fused Shadow to his left eye. He instantly points our Rage and they walk over to him

"Well I don't think I have seen you before who are you?" Meta Knight asks Rage

"Names Rage the Hedgehog." Rage replies "I remember watching you last tournament Meta Knight got a glimpse of that fight with Link. Who's this?"

"I am Shadlink, I come from the Twilight realm of Hyrule, I'm simply the Twilight version of Link." He says

"Well that explains the fused shadow." Rage says

"We must be going we have plans to train together, feel free to stop by if you have time." Shadlink says

"Will do." Rage says he then catches a glimpse of a familiar face, "Kurai? That you?" Rage yells to the grey hedgehog whose name was the Japanese word for "darkness".

"Rage?" he says dashing over his black and red checkered shirt flapping a bit behind him. "How you doing its been a while."

"Im fine how's the other two Keyblade Masters treating ya?" Rage asks

"You mean Sora and Riku? Their fine I think they are still trying to figure out how I have both Oathkeeper and Oblivion." He says noticing a certain regular bounty hunter walking by with her helmet off and fixing her blonde ponytail trying not to drop the bottle of water she had under her neck for her other arm was stuck with the beam cannon so she had no way to pick it up if she dropped it.

"attention all fighter please gather in the courtyard for an informational meeting by Master Hand" a voice calls over the Intercom

"Well lets get going." Kurai says to Rage and they run off to the courtyard. Where many people had already gathered in as master hand started speaking

"Greetings fighters, I am glad to see so many new faces here, as you all know this is the first time we are open purely to the public for fighters. We also have a good chunk of our regulars here however the regulars from the Mushroom Kingdom will not be here they are in a bit if a crisis we do not no anything about. Besides that I wanted to inform all of you that here in the commons there is to be no fighting unless in the training area, trust me all your grudges can be sorted out on the battlefield. Anyone who disobeys this rule will be Disqualified from the tournament." He says dismissing the fighters and they all head to their rooms to prep for the first day of the Tourney.

**There is chapter one here is the OC Requirements**

**Name**

**Age**

**Species**

**Powers, abilities**

**Weapons**

**Special abilities**

**Limit Break move (Kind of like a Final Smash it will just be obtained differently in the tournament)**

**And background information on him or her**

**Character Universe**

**The following universes will be accepted: Sonic, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, World of Warcraft (just a note the ones after this message I do not know too much about and I will need some extra information if you choose this kind of character) bleach, Naruto, Mortal Kombat, F-zero, Infamous. All of the regular Nintendo universes are also allowed Except the Mushroom Kingdom.**

**Remember to answer this question if you want to be eligible (it is in the chapter): what does Kurai mean and in what Language?**


	2. Chapter II: The first Battle

Chapter II: The first battle

The next morning Rage wakes up around 6:00 in the morning to get ready for the day. After putting his gear on he notices a note on his dresser taped to a book. He picks it up and reads it

'Dear Rage the Hedgehog,

This is this tournaments information book, this holds a list of all the fighters names, age and species. It also mentions the new feature this year the Limit Break feature. Please read the pages on the Limit Break for information on when you are allowed to use such move.

-Master hand'

Rage flips to the page on limit breaks and reads aloud to himself "Limit Breaks are very similar to Final Smashes but the can only be used when you give so much damage, your first fight you will be given a gauntlet. This allows you to view you current damage given and how much damage you have taken, and your current damage number, it also records you vitals and constantly reports it to our medical staff. A gage will fill as you deal damage and when you deal 1000 damage points it will flash letting you know you may now use your limit break move. If you attempt to use it before you deal 1000 damage you will be given 500 damage as a penalty. It also has other features when not in a fight. You can watch the current battle(s), check the latest news and surf the internet. All information on other fighters however is blocked by a firewall. Anyone attempting to hack this firewall will be DQ from the tournament."

"Attention the first round is about to begin will, Rage the Hedgehog, Glimpse the Hedgehog, Sora and Roxas all report to the ready area" an intercom signals the first round to begin

"Well best get going." Rage says walking out of his room when he walks by the crowd commons he is stopped by Icezer.

"So I see they put you in the first bout. It's a team bout so becareful about Sora and Roxas they may be new but they have a large reputation on their swordsmanship skills." Icezer says to his crimson brother

"Don't worry bro I got this!" Rage chuckles giving his icy blue brother a thumbs up as he proceeds to the ready area.

When Rage arrives he is met by a hedgehog who looks like shadow except he has green fur, gold where there's red, and green eyes, and his shoes look the same on top but they don't have skates on the bottom, and his inhibitor rings are silver.

"Im going to guess you are Rage?" he says

"That's right, you're Glimpse?" Rage asks

"Yup here you need one of these." Glimpse says throwing Rage the gauntlet that the info book had included. As they get to know each other the intercom goes off _The first round is about to begin. This round will be Rage and Glimpse the Hedgehog, Vs. Sora And Roxas. All four of these fighters are new to the tourney and here is some info. Rage is the current guardian of the Chaos emeralds and has saved his world many times. He has a carefree attitude and an arsenal of Chaos Abilities above all others. His limit break move is known as "Ultima Chaos Blast" a blast of chaos energy that sends any and all foes flying. Next is Glimpse the Hedgehog, this green hedgehog has very little information about him except for that he was made to stop Dark Gaia from destroying a world however failed. Sora is a carefree youth with a spirit as bright as a sun. He is one of the legendary Keyblade Masters with an arsenal of magical abilities he is surly a force to be reckoned with. His teammate and Nobody Roxas is very much the same as Sora in terms of powers but his big ability the Sync Blade feature allowing him to dual weald Keyblades makes him a powerful foe. They have a Team Limit Break avalible known as the χ-blade allows them to forge a very powerful weapon called the χ-Blade."_

An elevator meets Rage and Glimpse to take them to the stage set out for them. The step on the elevator and are taken to the battlefield.

When they reach the top they are in a ruined city scenery. Where Sora and Roxas stand on the other side across with their Keyblades at the ready.

"You two ready over there?" Sora yells over

"Whenever!" Glimpse chuckles when a horn blares Glimpse charges for Roxas and Rage charges for Sora. Both going into a head to head with their foe.

Rage is throwing many Chaos Spears at Sora who is blocking as many as he can before countering with a fire ball to Rage hitting him clean out of the air.

"Come on you have to be better than that!" Sora jokes at Rage

"Well let's make this even shell we?" Rage asks forming the blade of chaos in his right hand before charging back to a toe to toe with Sora

Over with Roxas and Glimpse, Roxas is running and juking chaos spears that Glimpse is throwing at the blonde Keyblade Master. When Glimpse goes in for a kick to his foe his is caught up in a gust of wind air tossing him. Roxas seeing this opening is able to land a swift yet powerful combo upon Glimpse who simply grabbed the Keyblade and threw Roxas to the side. Glimpse then noticing his gauntlet informing him that he can use his Limit Break takes advantage of this and unleashes a long rain of chaos spears to Roxas then sending him flying over by Sora.

"Roxas is your Limit Break Rady?" Sora asks as he blocks an attack from Rage

"Yeah… shell we?" Roxas asks his buddy who nods back and jumps back right as a powe ball appears and Rage goes to get it. Not caring to see what the two Keyblade masters did. As Rage hits the ground after obtaining the power ball he sets his gaze to an oncoming weapon barely avoiding it and hit hits Glimpse square in the chest sending him flying. As Glimpse attempts to use a Chaos Control to warp back to the stage he misses by a hair and falls leaving Rage to fight the two Keyblade masters alone

"You're finished Rage!" Sora grins with Roxas

"Well I still have another tirck up my sleeve!" Rage chuckles he then throws the Chaos Emeralds in the air and uses them to transforms in to his True Chaos Form. "Let's dance!" Rage says as the three go head to head. Their swords collide and Rage is able to stagger the two with a hard enough hit. Thus opening them for attack. Rage then uses Chaos control to warp in front of the two while they recover and puts his hand up. "This was a good fight but I'm ending this now. Cosmic Chaos Beam!" with that the two Keyblade masters are rammed by a beam that looked like the stars in the night sky. They are then flung off the stage leaving Rage there alone.

_The winners of the first round are Rage and Glimpse the Hedgehog!_

Rage was then transported back to the commons where Glimpse awaited him

"Nice job finishing those two out there. Sorry that caught me off guard if I knew it was coming I would have been able to help." Glimpse says rubbing the back of his head

"No problem." Rage says as Shadlink walks up to the two

"Rage congratulations on your victory." Shadlink says

"well thanks Shadlink! Hay who was in the other match that was going with ours?" Rage says

"It was Samus vs. Yoshi… it did not last too long Samus eliminated Yoshi in under 30 seconds, she did not look happy when she defeated him." Shadlink says to Rage

"Well I need to get ready to watch the next battle coming with?" Shadlink asks the two hedgehogs who nod in agreement and follow him to the viewing room

**End of Chapter II**

**Well there you go everyone chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter III: his return is nigh

**This Chapter is going to start a bit of the plotline and may not be too long, I have set an OC submission deadline. All OCs must be submitted by Christmas Eve 0:00 (12:00 am) CST. Any late forms will not be accepted and I will not look at them. So introduction the next OC group, Nova, and Cassie the Hedgehog,**

_**Chapter III: his return is nigh**_

After Rage, Glimpse, Icezer, Shadlink, and Kurai sit down and get their food a crimson hedgehog catches sight of Rage and walks on over.

"Surprised to see you here Rage, shouldn't you be keeping the Chaos Emeralds safe?" the hedgehog asks

"No worries I've got them but shouldn't you be helping Jake and the rest back at the Chaos Palace Nova?" Rage says with a small chuckle back to his friend

"Actually it's a very rare occasion to have an issue large enough that we all have to attend to it. I was just lucky the recruiters came when they did. You know with the Tabuu thing I thought they'd hold off a while longer." Nova says

"Hold up… Tabuu?" Kurai asked hastily with curious eyes

"Oh yeah that's right, that happened while you were over with Sora and Riku training so you did not hear. The last tournament was cut short by Tabuu who proved to be quite the opponent for the others, enslaving Master Hand is no easy task after all." Rage explains to Kurai

"Yeah… remember that was all over the news…" Glimpse says a bit softly

"No I knew about that! It's more that I killed Tabuu before that back on Mobius! I also killed his master who was like twice as bad. So if Tabuu regenerated then it's just a matter of time before _he_ does so as well." Kurai says

"Wait who do you mean by HE?" Icezer asks

"Raybanuu, he was Tabuu's master and father." Kurai says and if Tabuu was defeated here by the regulars then Raybanuu is going to attack the Tournament for revenge on his fallen son… I have to warn Master Hand on this before it's too late!" Glimpse explains before running out of the dining hall and down the hall to Master Hand's office.

"What's up with him?" asks a female blue hedgehog who looked like sonic but with blue bangs, golden rings on her gloves and a blue shirt with a lightning bolt like design.

"Something to do with the issue a few years ago." Icezer says shrugging

"…I remember seeing you in the first match." She says turning to Rage "Your Rage the Hedgehog, the one who single handedly obliterated Sora and Roxas literally" she starts before Glimpse cuts her off with an angry tone

"Hay I was there too he didn't do all of it!" he yells at her,

"Yeah but you got a quite unfortunate ring out leaving him alone, to beat the two with their powers combined. And he did it with one hand!" she glare at Glimpse who was about to yell another comeback when of all people comes and interruption

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!?" yells a very pissed off Shadlink, the two look at him silent and tunr their heads from each other with a grunt of anger

"Okay anyway you know who I am…" Rage says shaking his head while shrugging, "and you are?" Rage asks her

"Ah yes I am Cassie the hedgehog." She responds with a smile

Meanwhile Kurai had just reached Master Hand's office and is stopped by an AI controlled security system asking him why he is here

"I'm here with troubling news related to the issue last Tournament!" Kurai blurts and the AI disappears

The AI appeared next to Master Hand

"Well who was that out there?" Master Hand asks

"It was one of the fighters, he said he had news about the issue a few years ago." The AI replies

"Well bring him in" Master Hand says and Kurai soon walks in "So what news do you have about the incident last Tournament?" he asks Kurai

"It's about Tabuu, the one who controlled you. He did not act alone for I had killed him at one point with his father Raybanuu. If Tabuu regenerated and attacked the tournament and your regulars defeated him Raybanuu is going to want revenge, and what perfect time then when you are holding another Tournament." Kurai explains the situation to large floating hand

"I see… I'll have a close eye on everything, you may go…" Master Hand says signaling Kurai out. As the hedgehog does so the AI appears.

"Sir? Do you think it's such a good idea not to let him help us?"

"He's new and has not fought yet so I don't want him to get killed because he could not handle whatever it is. Have Andreus call the regulars here, and have Arianna to summon the red hedgehog Rage here to… I know he can handle himself based on the fight he gave the first match." Master Hand sighs

"Yes sir. I will have them here tonight." The AI then disappears

That night Rage was laying in his bed when the AI station clock woke him up

"Arianna? What is it? Its midnight?" Rage asks

"Master Hand is calling a meeting with some of the fighters to discuss and issue and he needs you." She answers before disappearing

After Rage reaches the office he saw the office was filled with most of the regulars, Samus, Marth, Ike, Roy, Meta Knight and Link were all there

"Hold up we were waiting for him?! I though we were waiting for Pikachu or DK." Meta says scornfully "he only won one fight and for all we know it could have been a stroke of luck!" Meta continues Link nods in agreement

"Hay calm down and let me discuss the matter!" Master hand says quieting the group. "A fighter came to me today mentioning that the Tabuu we fought back in Subspace was not the first time he was killed. The fighter said he had did it once himself with Tabuu's father and master Raybanuu. This fighter fears that Raybanuu will seek revenge on the tournament regulars for his son's second death… I called you all here because I want you 7 to keep a close eye on the contenders of the tournament. If you catch something out of the ordinary with a fighter tell me. You're like my inside ears." Master Hand explains

"But why are you asking a newcomer? I know his first fight was great and all but can he be trusted?" Samus asks

"Samus I know where you and the rest stand but if I did not pick a newcomer what happens if all of you regulars were kidnapped or killed?" Master Hand asks

"There would be no one else to tell you anything about what's going on." Marth says

"Exactly and since Rage is the only one who has displayed great potential so far in the tournament he'll be able to handle himself." Master Hand says dismissing the group. And the walk out

"Hay Rage hold up!" Samus says before Rage got too far. Rage turns around to see what she had to say

"Sorry we were like that, it was related to Tabuu and since not much of the regulars know all that much about you, and it's kind of a trust issue to have Master Hand ask a Newcomer for something like this." Samus says to Rage

"I'm no offended at all, you all had a good point." Rage says before he yawns "I just need some sleep! He woke us up at midnight and I for one am tired!" Rage chuckles

"Im with you on that one" Samus says yawning before waving good night and they head back to their rooms to sleep.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter IV: The Tournament gets underway

**Not much to announce so this is a list of the New Characters that will be introduced in this chapter and the next chapter**

**Aura the Hedgehog (Sonic)-Aura the hedgehog**

**Xena Chill (Kirby)-Xenallia Chillornet**

**Blake Lockwood (Final Fantasy)- SoSasha14**

**Wilomena (Willow) Sindelle (Final Fantasy)- DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs**

**Chapter IV: The Tournament gets underway…**

Rage Wakes up the next day after the meeting with Master Hand still thinking on what was discussed last night. He jumps up and gets changed then meets his friends in the Main Courtyard

"Morning sleepyhead you're up late." Kurai says as Rage approaches the small group

"Yeah I know…" Rage says wiping the sleep from his eyes "Did they show today's match board yet?"

"they're scrambling them right now." Icezer says looking to the board with each of the contestants that were selected for the days fights appear on screen.

"Let's see… Rage your up there again and there's a Xena, a Blake Lockwood, Aura as an alternate for oen of the fights, Willow, Sonic, Shadlink, Link, and me?!" Kurai says with a hint of surprise.

"I only know stuff about, You, Shadlink, Sonic and Link." Rage says "I'll look up where the others are from," Rage presses a few keys on the gauntlet and he looks at the fighters "Willow and Blake are from the Final Fantasy universe, Xena is from Kirbys universe, and Aura is from Mobius not surprised."

As Rage finishes a small child no older than 8 with a blue jumpsuit. Her black hair flowed a bit in the breeze approaches the group.

"Hay excuse me?" she interrupts the group and they look down at her "Is either one of you Rage the Hedgehog?" she asks the group all look at Rage with a surprised glance

"Hay! I don't know this girl!" Rage stammers waving his hands in a defensive manner

"Of course you don't" she says in a stern tone towards the rest of the group, "I'm your battle partner today"

"Hold it… YOU'RE Xena?" Rage stammers again

"uh yeah." She frowns in response "Did you expect something else?"

"Well… no not much, just that you're a bit small for your age, that and I'm surprised that they allowed you to fight at your age." Rage says awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Well if I'm here I can handle it can't I?" she glares at Rage who doesn't respond for a bit

"As long as you don't try anything stupid or over the top and make sure to communicate with me we'll win easy" Rage says to her with a grin

"Don't be too sure Rage. Blake and Willow are from the Final Fantasy area so they are going to have a large arsenal of magic and abilities." Icezer says looking up at the board "you two might want to get going to make the match in time." Rage nods at his brother and looks at Xena

"You ready to go?" he asks her walking back inside the building

"Yeah lead the way." She says "You know where the fighters area is better than I do anyways since you already fought a match." She chuckles as she catches up with Rage

Rage along with Xena head to the area and stand on the warp pads to the stage and are soon warped to the stage set for the battle.

The first thing they see are there foes one male just under 18 his hair a black with a great red streak combed back tips of what looked like they could be horns were peeking out of his hair. His eyes were a blazing and demonic red. A trench coat covers most of his body down to his black boots a belt full of bullets around his waist for some reason. He had his sword in hand looked like a mechanical mess with plates and other gizmos scattered and one out of place red button on the handle. Rage knew right away from the demonic energy that this man was dead giveaway demon. A hint of psychic energy was flowing with the demonic energy. To the man's left was an 18 year old female not much about her stood out except the staff and whip she wielded. The staff was in her left hand and the whip was sitting on her waist to the right side.

"_This fight is Rage and Xena VS. Willow and Blake!" the announcer is heard faintly as he or she does the intro to each fighter_

"So a child and a furry rat?" the man asks his partner "Are they just trying to play games with us? I mean look at us were fighting on a floating island for what?!"

Rage's sharpened senses caught his words and looked around the stage. It was not a normal floating Island in the sky. When Rage identified it he smiled greatly eh knew where he was and every inch of it. The man saw Rage eying around and called out to him

"What's so good about a floating island that you'd have a grin like that on your face?!" he scoffs

Rage glares at the man "Why? Because this is not just any stupid floating island." Rage flashes a smile "This is Angel Island!" Rage finishes and pulls the red Chaos Emeralds from his satchel on his belt leaving the other six in there "I thought I knew this spike of energy when I felt it!"

"Okay great it has a name and it floats big deal! And don't tell me you weapon of choice is an incorrectly colored emerald." She scoffs over

"You'll see what I mean in due time!" Rage yells back as the countdown begins. Each fighter gets in a ready position "Hay Xena want to get the mage over there and I can handle the hot head?" Rage asks his partner.

"Fine with me." She says in reply

"I heard that!" Blake says over to the two.

"_FIGHT!" _instantly a horn blares signaling the start. First thing Rage does is summon his weapon. While Rage does that Kena quickly closes the distance between her and Willow causing willow to be limited in her magic choices so that splash damage would not become a problem.

Blake presses the button on the handle of his sword and it turns to a sniper rifle. He quickly sets his scope right on to Rage and pulls the trigger. When he recovers from the recoil Rage is gone Blake thinking Rage had been shot snorts "are you fucking kidding?! One shot and he's gone?!" he yells

"Nope! Im right here!" Rages voice comes out from atop the Shrine of the Chaos Emeralds. Blake turns to the direction of his foe as Xena is able to use her Dragonblade to reflect a freezing spell back at Willow freezing willow. Xena then uses a power attack on the mage. The attacks power sent both off the island. Leaving Rage and Blake

"Without the kid you're no match for a demon rat!" Blake grins evilly

"Bitch please I'd bet my whole planet could whoop your monkey ass!" Rage mocks

"You will pay for those words!" Blake yells and a series of rocks are flung at rage from behind without out Rage having time to react he is crushed under the rocks and stuck.

(In the commons)

"Well shit looks like Rage is done for…" Shadlink says

"I wouldn't be too sure." Icezer smirks

(Back in the arena)

"Well… this was disappointing." Blake says walking up to Rage when the Chaos emeralds flash out of his satchel and glow "Your magic tricks won't help you now you sorry excuse for a fighter!" Blake laughs. When the emeralds disappear the Rocks are turned to dust in a blinding light. When Blake regains his sight he sees Rage his fur a pure white. A flare of Chaos energy around him "What kind of sorcery is this?!" Blake gasps. "In all my life I have never seen this kind of magic."

"Magic?" Rage grins "Bitch please!" almost at the speed of light Rage rams Blake with his fist sending Blake falling to the ground.

"You are still finished… those boulders gave you enough damage to use my Limit Break!" Blake chuckles as he prepares a huge amount of psychic energy and releases it in one might sword slash. When blake falls back down from the slash he looks up. To his surprise Rage was standing there as if nothing happened "Impossible! How can you take no damage from that?!" Blake yells in an outrage

"Because I am in my Ultima Chaos form I am invulnerable to damage! And my powers are multiplied by over 1,000,000,000%!" Rage chuckles at his opponent "Now say goodbye…" Rage shoots up into the sky and looks down at Blake "STAR CHAOS ARMEGEDON!" Rage yells with an echoing voice. Then billions of different size and power chaos spears fall to the ground bouncing Blake in every which way possible. The assault is ended with ten sun white dwarf sized balls of Star Chaos fall causing a massive explosion. When the debris clear Blake is on the ground dead as a doornail. Master hand appears at the scene after Rage reverts forms to his normal state and shakes Blake for a response. This failed miserably however and he announces Rage and Xena the winners of the match and he sends Rage to the Commons to meet his pals…

**To be continued…**


	5. Extra Chapter: Christmas at Smash bros

**Just a note that weather you read or don't read this chapter you will not miss anything in the plot or fights!**

EXTRA Chapter: Christmas at Smash bros.

It was the early morning of Christmas Eve in the Smash bros world a new blanket of snow had fell last night leaving about 3 feet of snow. Most of the fighters were just waking up and getting to the meeting room to hear what Master Hand had summoned them for. One of the last ones in there was Rage who was still half asleep from his long night of research he had to do on Dark Chaos powers. Rage sluggishly walks into the Grand Hall and Xena sees how he was barely able to stand so she walks over to him to check on him.

"Rage, are you doing okay? The cold getting to you?" Xena asks the crimson hedgehog

"I-I-I'm fine….just….a bit…..sleepy…" the hedgehog's reply came with long pauses and yawns his eyelids were covering half of hi emerald green eyes. Xena slaps Rage clean across the face leaving a bright red hand print on his tan mouth area (I don't know the term that is used for it). This shot Rage wide awake as his eyes jolted open like lightning and his face displays a look of surprise and confusion surprising Xena she expected the Mobian to be pissed at her for slapping him. "Wha- what's going on?!" he says with a large amount of haste in his voice

"You awake now or do I need to slap you again so you don't fall asleep when Master Hand announces whatever he summoned us for?" Xena asks Rage with a very serious look on her face telling Rage that she was not afraid to slap him again if she needed to.

"Yes, yes, yes I'm awake!" Rage says right as Master Hand comes into the Grand Hall and everyone is silent

"Thank you for coming fighters on such short notice and so early. I called you all here to inform all of you that there will be no matches this week. You all get Christmas to yourselves." Master Hand says, as he finishes Aura raises his hand and Master Hand gives the hedgehog permission to speak

"Are we allowed to return to our worlds during this time?" Aura asks the hand

"I was just getting to that Aura, the answer is yes you may return if you desire just talk to the A.I. running the registry counter and you will be on your way. But you must check in by 9 AM next Sunday or you will be removed from the Tournament and rosters." Master Hand says with a wave of his hand to dismiss the group

Rage heads back to his room and lays on his bed and falls back asleep for a few hours until Arianna wakes him up with a loud alarm from his clock.

"Is something up Arianna?" Rage asks sluggishly

"I was just here to ask if you are going to leave to go see your family, Rage" Arianna responds with a soft smile. Rage felt heartbroken when she asked this question since Icezer and Xage were his only family members left alive and they were too busy to do much. Rage had not thought about his mother, father or sister since he started guarding the Chaos Emeralds.

"IF I had a family to see…" Rage says with sadness in his voice, he felt himself about to cry about the whole thing before Arianna spoke up

"Rage…Your family is dead? What about Xage and Icezer?" she asks the hedgehog whos emerald green eyes had become a dark blue from his depression

"They are too busy with a resistance on Robotnik." Rage says hanging his head and turning his back to the A.I.

"And your parents or other siblings?" Arianna asks uneasily

"My parents were murdered by Christian on my 10th birthday… the last time I had talked with either of them it had ended with me angry with both of them…. And my sister…. Christain did something with her and I have a feeling that she is dead or Christain used the Chains of Darkness on her turning her against me…" Rage say with a heavy heart.

"Rage… I do not understand living emotions but from the looks of it you miss them so much deep down." Arianna says with a soothing tone in her voice

"That is true…. After they died and I became the Chaos Emeralds guardian shortly after…. I chose to try and forget them so that the sorrow and grief I feel for them weakens me when my strength matters most…. I had completely forgotten all three of then… until you mentioned it…" Rage felt tears rolling down his cheek leaving a salty residue around his mouth.

"Rage I didn't mean to." Arianna puts her hand on the hedgehogs shoulder

"It's not your fault Arianna….. I knew that deep down someone would ask eventually about them and a scene like this would come…" Rage says wiping his tears "That's why I had prepared for it, as my brain reacted with things about them I had my chaos energy alter the memories to make them all seem like they had no blood relationship to me at all. This way If it brought up again it is not as bad as it is right now… I guess I should thank you…" Rage says

"Rage? Why would you do something like that?" Arianna asks the hedgehog

"I knew that if I did not that my own death would be the result of my memories… I'm not sure if A.I.s understand that." Rage sighs

"We don't but please Rage just call me Ari," the female A.I. responds

"Thanks…Ari" Rage says softly as she left and Rage fell back asleep.

Rage woke up the next morning and Shadlink was sitting in the chair across the room

"Morning sleepy head…" the Twili smirks

"How come your still here?" Rage asks I thought most of the fighters left to see their friends and family,"

"I have no family left… I had to kill my own brother to save the Twilight realm and Hyrule from ganondorf… If Ganondorf never possessed my brother I would be with him… but without him I have nowhere to go…" Shadlink sighs

"I know the feeling…. Lost my family when I wasn't even 3 years old…" Rage says (Remember that he had altered his memories so he thinks that his real mother father and sister were an adoption family that adopted him and his younger brothers after his mother died giving birth to Xage and their father being shot in a random drive-by) "Can.. you just leave me be right now Shadlink?" Rage asks, the twili nods and walks out of Rage's room leaving Rage to play his PS4.

The next Sunday the rest of the fighters made it back and the fighting was to begin on Tuesday. Rage had completely forgotten what had happened in the past week but he felt that it was a good thing.

**To be continued!**


End file.
